tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fate/Famiglia
Fate/Famiglia ''is a light novel idea, turned site-wide role-playable story that follows the events of the '''Empire State Holy Grail War '''and the lives of three Magus Families, their chosen Masters, and their summoned Servants, as they vie for control of Manhattan through the acquisition of the Holy Grail. Setting The events of the '''Empire State Holy Grail War' occurred in city of New York, on the island of Manhattan , in the year 2018. Everything in New York City has someone's name on it. If one were to find a sewer grate, they would be guaranteed the opportunity to trace it back to a long line of invested individuals, descended from the person who invented sewer grates. No matter where one looks, there is always an element; an aspect of the municipality that is under the thumb of someone else. That's the way it is, for it is the way it has always been. In a bustling metropolis, it is quick to forget the wonders of the supernatural. In the Age of the Internet, the affairs of the Magi can go unheard, unseen, and unknown. It is how certain families of certain bloodlines that hail from the kingdoms of yore have been able to keep their grip on the wheel that steers the development of whatever they set their mind to. These families are steeped in blood, ritual, and the metal that helped New York scrape the sky. They exist underground, machinating the affairs of foot soldiers on the ground. They are traffickers and thieves alike. Fixers and gamblers. Fences. Magi. They are men and women of renown of a twisted sort. Their names are hushed whispers, but their shadowed movements are like thunderclaps when the sun rises. As all American affairs go, there is always a happy helping of competition. If anyone is more aware of the power of these Old and Powerful Houses, it's they themselves. Vying for control of the city's wealth and resources are the households of Giordano, Ua Néill, and Dietrich. Names as old as the lands their ancestors hailed from. For decades they have maintained a delicate balance of territory across the five burroughs, but never before has one family been able to have full control over the island of Manhattan. Contested, but never won. Saoirse Ua Néill, the Ard Rí of the Ua Neill line whose roots go back to the High Kings of Ireland, had had enough of endless battle that would only end in stalemate. Offciated by the Archdiocese, a summit would be called for the three families to meet in secret. She proposed an answer to all of their problems: the power of the Holy Grail. Advertized as a wish granting device capable of accessing the Third Magic by theChurch , it was a tale they all had heard. It was contested for with the summoning of Heroic Spirits as Familiars to fight in a Battle Royale. The victor, would have the desires of their heart. Saoirse appealed the spirit of greed and desire within all of their hearts with "The Ultimate Prize for the True Monarchs of Manhattan". The families would select from among their respective members to represent their interests. The Giordanos would come to be the Red Faction. The Dietrichs became the White Faction, and Ua Néills would come to be represent the Blue Faction. Participants Masters of Giordano (Red) 1. 2. Masters of Dietrich (White) 1. '''Hugo Dietrich (Master of Lancer of White) 2. Masters of Ua Néill (Blue) 1. 2. Servants of Red 1. 2. Servants of White 1. Lancer of White Servants of Blue 1. 2. Third Parties 'Arsenio Giordano '(Doge) '''Saoirse Ua Néill (Ard Rí) Gottfried Dietrich (Kaiser) RULER ('''Francis Xavier (via Father John Mallory of the '''Church)) Story (To Be Written) Category:Fate/Famiglia Category:Old Man Hiver